


The Rise of Heroes

by MrRainbow



Series: Beneficial Conflict [1]
Category: Beneficial Conflict, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Anti-Hero, Artificial Intelligence, Battle Scenes, Character Arc, Competition, Dialogue Heavy, Dystopian society, Easter Eggs, F/M, Future Fic, Future Technology, Hermit, Hero School, Hero Worship, High School, Inner Dialogue, Inspired by Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia, Mysteries, Near Future, Original Fiction, POV Alternating, Secrets, Social Ranking system, Superpowers, Two Endings, flairs, inspired by one punch man, overpowered main character, possible discord, powerless main character, savvy inspired, school fights, two main characters, will update tags as necessary
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:07:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23552026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrRainbow/pseuds/MrRainbow
Summary: The year is 20XX, and a big surge of specialized people with ‘superpowers'in the population. Many misuse their powers causing the government to panic.Making them fight fire with fire, opening up special High School for these gifted people to train them to be the best soldiers.But the Higher up won't think this balance will stay, so they need a perfect soldier to lead and to suppress the opposing force, stopping wars before they start.They have a candidate, but they're not ready, and needs someone to push them to the limit. But how far is toofar? Two sides of the same coin, with the same beginning.The Gifted.The Earned.Both will rise like no other.With the help of each other.But backs will be turned.While relations are burned.And the strings unfold.One is betrayed.While the other is praised.Then the silence will fall-With the Gifted & Earned.Darkness consumes.Rights forgotten.Till there's nothing.But the Puppeteer with his puppet.As the world is his stage.Fall in line.For the man behind it all.Or be reborn from Darkness.Only to fall once more.
Series: Beneficial Conflict [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695094
Comments: 18
Kudos: 2





	1. An Unexpected Morning

# An Unexpected Morning 

Charlie 6:30 3/26/xx “Research Facility”.

RINGGGGGG

Charlie Jumps up from his bed at the sound of a billion bells going off in his head. Clenching his fist on his heart as if he was having a heart attack. He looked around his room in a frantic search, looking for something. But nothing was there, just his dark room, walls filled with schematics, and bits and pieces of forgotten equipment. “Out of all the alarms you could have woken me up with, you chose a loud, obnoxious bell, and then sent it telepathically.”

And as always, Ruby responds right away.” It’s not telepathy, its Radio Transcription & Transmission via Neurons, RTTN, YOU invented it Charlie”

“Ya ya, you know Forget Half of the inventions I make.” He starts rubbing the eye crust out of his eyes. “Turn on the weekly documentary in the kitchen, please, I’ll be there in a sec.” 

“That was yesterday, they do got The New Yepr-”

“What day is it.” He said in a stern voice, interrupting.

“Eh um, Tuesday with the chance of-”

Almost punching a hole into the wall. “Why is it Tuesday?”

“Because yesterday was Monday ...” She said with hesitation as Charlie mockingly rolled his eyes and imitated her with his hand.

“And when did I want to wake up”

“Monday”

“Riddle me this then, why did you not want to wake me up on time?” _This is the third week in a row, I am sick of it. Maybe I should reprogram her because she’s clearly not AI. She would have to have intelligence first._

“Okay fine, I’ll tell you.” She said with a huff. She can’t keep up this ruse. “You programmed me to protect you, physically and mentally. You genetically enhanced yourself so you can sleep less, and if you do, it’s all in one day. Just to have the lowest chance of your nightmares occurring. Isolating yourself in the apartment with nothing but yourself, research, and strings of code that simulates intelligence. With no social interactions for years, you’re only 16. Clearly that’s not Healthy, so I’m putting a stop to it today.”

“Ha, good luck. You may mess up my PERFECTLY FINE sleep schedule, you can’t make me leave the house.” He said, finally half awake and getting out of bed.

“Challenge accepted, you will be up and about socializing by tomorrow.” She said with enthusiasm and excitement.

CLICK

_So she got off this channel then, hmmm. I wonder how she plans to leave my apartment, if she has a plan._

He continued with his regular morning schedule; it doesn’t matter if it’s after researching 22 hours straight, or from his weekly rest. He got his favorite glass that said “Sleeping is For Losers”, and poured himself a glass of Sustenance. Which has the required nourishment and chemicals to last him 24 hours without eating or drinking. And sat down at his worktable and enjoyed his cup of sustenance. He sipped his drink and started to “Meditate”. Only because Ruby won't get off his back that he should meditate. He never did it tho, he always took this time thinking to himself.

-60 Minutes Latter-

_I wonder what Ruby is up to. Hopefully she will give up on trying to mother him to death.But yet again she has been awfully quiet, this isn’t like her. She would have at least committed how he’s not consuming enough nutrition, or how it's not healthy to only eat and drink Sustenance. Maybe I should check in._

“Hay Ruby, is this long enough? I want to get to work.” Charlie said without opening his eyes.

…

_Silence, that’s not like Ruby._

“Ruby?” Now with one eye open.

CLICK

“Sorry, sorry, I was talking to other people.” She exclaimed.

“Other people wait wh-” he said confused with a concerned look before Ruby cut him off.

“We have company, by the way”

DING DONG

_The doorbell? That thing still works after all these years._

“Oh, and if you don’t answer I gave permission to burn this apartment down to the ground with all your research. So don’t even try to ignore them” Ruby said with a giggle.

“Wai-” he said until he was cut off by a loud click.

CLICK 

_She is so getting reprogrammed when this all blows over._

DING DONG

Charlie gets up and walks to the hallway, then looks down the dark hallway, and at the end of it is a door that hasn’t opened in years. He slowly creeps towards the door, with the sound of the creaking floorboards. Once he got to the door, he slowly reached for the lock and unlocked the door. And with a loud eerily creek, the door opened. Just to be face to face with two middle-aged men in a tux's and shades.

“Hello Your Charles right.” said the first one. “I’m Richerd, and this is Dave, we are here to help you. May me come in”

All Charlie could do was nod idly and slowly open the door. They continue to walk down the hall.

“So this is your research center,” said impressed with all the scattered experiments and equipment. “We’ve been wanting someone like you. “

“You have? For what?” Charlie said with a million things going through his head at once.

“We will explain everything to you, let’s sit down first,” as both of the gentlemen looked at the kitchen table. 

Charlie looked at the cluttered kitchen table with all his junk and equipment he produced and Manufactured over the years. “Whoops, sorry, didn’t expect to have guests anytime soon.” As he rushed to the table and with his arms pushed off the stuff onto the floor, making loud noises. “Okay, it’s ready now.”

“Okay first thing first, how old are you?” Richerd asked.

“16”

“Good, now we know you’ve been secluded in this one apartment building for years now. And know that from your AI friend, Ruby, who contacted us and gave us a lot of info about you.” he exclaimed. “So you have spent all this time ‘researching’ with no friends nor family. Researching and developing technology that was only thought to be possible in the land of make believe? But the real question is, do you even know what’s happening in the world? ”

  
  


_Shit, how much did Ruby Say._ “Um, no. I haven’t left my house since I was 12, and my only thing I watch is science documentaries.”

“Ok, so you have missed a lot” Richerd said, rubbing his eyes, “fill him in on it Dave.”

“Yes sir,” he said, turning to Charlie. “Three years ago an unexplained phenomenon happened around the world. Kids 13 years of age were getting unnatural, inhuman powers. We call them flairs. Super strength, flight, anything you can imagine. And it seems every year, 5% of the 13-year-olds around the world get these flairs. We don’t know how, it just happens. And in the chaos that unfolded, many teenagers were using their flairs to partake in crimes. So the government made it illegal to use there flairs unless you have a licence.”

“Wow, that’s a lot to take in, but why are you here?” Raising an eyebrow.

“Let me finish then. The First year, the police force, and even the armies were having trouble stopping the 'villains', so the government created a high school. One created for the sole purpose of turning teenagers with flairs into people who will stop the villains and obey the law, 'heroes'. Teaching them regular high school academics, but also including training with their flairs and combat training. And we are inviting you.”

“I’m so flattered, but I can’t accept.” Looking at his invisible watch. “Oh jolly, it looks like it’s time for you to go, I got research to do, and that one thin-” Said sitting up with his hands on the table, giving off the expression like it’s time for them to go. 

“Sit down, young man.” Richerd motioned to him. “You realize you can only use your flair on school grounds or once you graduate.”

“No, I don’t.” With a little sass in his tone. “I have no flair, I started four years ago, I can't pos-”

Without warning, Dave pulled out a gun and pointed it at Charlie.

BANG

But Nothing happened. The bullet just floated 2 inches away from Charlie’s head. “Rude, do I pull out weapons and shoot you.” Said with a concerned look on Charlie’s face.

“So your AI was right.” Dave whispered to himself.

Richerd ignored him, rolling his eyes. “In the eyes of the government, a flair is just a unique skill or power to that person who can put the city in danger. While you are 'flairless', you can produce machines and contraptions that seem to replicate sci-fi movies and books with ease. You’re powerful, and like it or not in the eyes of the government you are a threat, so either you can come to this school, and earn your right to use your flair, or all your research and work will be burnt to ashes and you will be given to foster parents. And put on constant surveillance, making sure you don’t use your flair.” The cocky bastard said with a grin. " Your Choice."

“Fine, I’ll join your army camp, but only if you allow me to continue my research.” 

It’s ok Charlie once they leave you’ll pack up and run.

“Good, then we’re off,” he said as both messengers got up. “We will be back tomorrow to pick you up in the dorms, so start packing.”

“Dorms?”

“Well, we want to monitor the students, don’t we? Oh, that reminds me, don’t try to run. Your potential classmates have set up a perimeter, the best of the best. And if you try, we will also call the army, so don’t try.”

“Why are you guys so worried about one kid?” said with a concerned tone, second guessing to run away.

“Well, if your AI stats were correct about you, then you can toe to toe with our best students.” Richerd said, leaving the room with a grin. “See you in class.”

CREEEEK

And like that, they’re out of the apartment. 

_See you in class? Ohh he must be my te-_

CLICK

“He’s your teacher by the way.” Ruby said.

“I see the idiot has joined me again, what fucking situation did you get us into.” Menacingly said, staring up to the ceiling as if she was there.

“One that is beneficial, now stop complaining because in the morning they’re coming to pick you up, and anything that isn’t packed will be destroyed. Chop chop.”


	2. Zero Period

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> here's your second main character  
> Lily

# Zero Period 

Lily 7:00 3/26/xx “Home”.

DING 

A blinding white light fills her Dorm. Confused, she hid her face from the light, wanting to go back to sleep.

DING

Realizing someone was texting her, she lifted her head and retched out for her phone on the nightstand. _Who could be messaging me this early?_

  
  
  
  


Rank S Students Group Chat:

Mr.Conzo:

> zero period today, on the double

> and yes bring your hero suits, debrief in trans van in 10

  
  
  


_Ugh, the last zero period was for a local grocery robbery. And that only took one Rank A student. This better be worth my time._

With one push, she was out of her bed on her two feet. And then wobbled to her closet on the opposite side of her room and got dressed. Her hero suit was a skintight black suit with a red exoskeleton to help her brace her flair, Air Punch. A flair that can control air to go along with her body movements. Making her punches and jumps have more power with a huge gust of wind. Giving her the power to topple buildings. She gives herself one last look in the mirror before leaving her dorm. Just to see Jacob leaning up against the wall, with his hair halved combed.

_This idiot again._

“So maybe after this zero period, we can go to the coffee shop?” He said in an ‘edgy teenager tone’. “And then come back to my Dorm?”

“In your dreams Jerkface.”

“Oh, don’t be like that hun.”

“NO! I’m not your Girlfriend for the last time.”

“Oh, come on, everyone thinks we are tho.”

“Not only did you make up that rumor, but you’re the only one who believes it.”

“Oh, d-” But before he could even finish, Lily brought up the hand to his chest and flicked it.

WHOOSH

BANG

And just like that, he was two feet into the wall. “You’re lucky your flair is having an invincible body, or else you would be a red splatter against that wall.” And with that, she continued down the hall to the elevator.

* * *

  
  
  


As she pushes the door open, she feels the cold breeze on her face. She looks towards the transport van, seeing all of her classmates in the morning light. Except for Mr.Conzo?

“Finally, looks like everyone's here,” said a voice behind Lily. Startling her as she sporadically turns around. Just to see Mr.Conzo himself in a tuxedo & shades, not his normal wear.

“Eh um, s-sorry, I ran into a nuisance. And also we still have to wait for Mr.Jerkface.” she exclaimed as she was fidgeting with her hands.

“Don't worry about it, I watched it all go down. I already informed Jerkface, due to his actions, he will sit out this zero period. But that means you’re going to have no partner for this zero period.”

“Partner?” _We never had a partners system for a zero period?_

“I’ll explain on our way there.” he says as he walks past Lily.

He continues towards the transport van to rally everyone to get in. All of class S students get in, with Mr.Conzo leading up the caboose. Then silence. No one talked, not even the chatty kids. All waiting for the debrief.

“Ok guys, today we have a code red zero period, meaning worst-case scenario we are facing someone who we might not be able to beat, worst case scenario.” He took a pause to gadge everyone’s reactions. Which everyone wore a mixture of concern and excited on their faces. 

…

“What?” everyone said, confused, in unison.

“Let me finish.” he waited for everyone to have full attention again. “We need to make sure we set up a perimeter around the block, if you see the target you have authority to engage. You will be paired with the best suited partner. You're already paired so don’t even try picking your own”

“But wait what about Jacob,” said Josie. “We only have 19, that’s an odd number.”

“That’s why Lily won’t have a partner. She is more than capable of handling herself. This will also be an all-nighter mission, so let’s hope you got a good night’s rest.”

BUZZ BUZZ

Mr.Conzo’s phone went off. “You’re free to chit chat now, I have to take this.” Then he answered the phone and started to mumble into it. No one can tell what he was saying. 

_When did Mr.Conzo have a phone?_

“When did he have a phone?” Josie whispered into her ear.

“I was wondering the same”

“And what about this zero period? We never had one that lasted this long.”

“I don’t know, but I don’t like it. And my inner gut tells me we’re about to let a monster out of its cage.”

“Like last time when it was -”

“It’s not the jackrabbit incident again, just keep up your guard, ok.”

“Ya ya ya ya, just don’t forget that you will be alone. So make sure YOU keep up your guard.”

“Were here, everyone get with your partners and start your patrols. I don’t care what you do to pass the time. Just be evenly spread out and keep up your guard. Especially you, Lily.” said while still on the phone. “Me and a school representative are going in> And when we come out we will go back to the school to file some paperwork. You being the best of the best, we expect you to behave, and don’t worry about civilians, this neighborhood has been abandoned for years.”

And just like that, the student poured out of the van and dispersed. And so she went her own way, found a field and lay down.

* * *

Lily 7:30 3/27/xx “A Field”.

Lily watched as the last star disappeared in the sky and listened. The birds chirping, the firefly's buzzing. And at that moment everything was perfect. She is going to her dream school, top of her class. Surrounded by many friends, all with bright futures. But… something was missing, incompleat. She had no one pushing her limit. She felt dissatisfied. Having no rival just makes her… bored.

BUZZ BUZZ

Rank S Students Group Chat:

Mr.Conzo:

> mission was a success
> 
> fall in
> 
> i have some news for you guys

_Finally, some explanations._

And with that she got up, and brushed off the grass off her suit. With a quick stretch, she walked to the van where the others are. It’s amusing to her to see everyone awake with bags under their eyes.

“Good Morning everyone, I see you guys need longer nights. Except you Lily, you’re always good.”

“It’s not fair, she’s always better than us. No one in our class can even come close to her.” CJ exclaimed.

“That’s why we are making a new rank. Don’t worry, the new rank will still be in Rank S’s Dorm and classes. But different combat training. It will comprise Lily and the new student.”

CREEK

“Speak of the devil. This is your new student.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how did you even make it this far


	3. A Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trash

#  A Surprise

Charlie 7:28 3/27/xx “Empty Apartment”.

“So do I get everything I need.” Charlie said looking over his backpack full of his computers and some of his inventions.

“Ya, this should be everything that you’ll need, and don’t forget your watch.” Ruby said.

“But what about my tools and machinery?” Said grabbing his watch.

“They can provide anything to aid your ‘flair’. So all you’ll need is your supercomputers with your schematics, your combat watch, and yourself.”

“Ya ya, I got. Are all the new upgrades stable on the compass watch?”

“Yep, the g-force lock, electromagnetic absorber, time dilation circuit, short range teleportation unit, kinetic redirection shield, and the AI interface and helper… me.”

“Good good, can I test all new modifications?” Said putting on the watch with a smile. “So this is a superhero school that expects you to fight, this will be fun.”

“That can wait till you’re in your dorm, your new classmates are waiting outside. Oh, and don’t forget to get dressed, you can’t wear pajamas”

“When was the last time I wore regular clothes?”

“When you gave up doing laundry.” Ruby held her breath, then in a sarcastic tone said, “which was your first day of isolation.”

“Ah, looks like I need to make some new close, is the GHP still online?” He said looking down at his self-cleaning clothes he’s wearing. Which he invented years ago, causing the pajama pants a little short.

“Yep, still fully operational since the last and only operation.” Ruby said. “Oh, and it’s going to be made out of ‘regular’ materials, leather, cloth, wool ect. So you can have normal social interaction at the washer with the rest of your classmates.”

“Then what’s the point of inventing self cleaning cloth?” He said with an annoyed tone in his voice. “I didn’t programmed you to be my mother.”

“Well then, you shouldn’t have programmed me to simulate natural human brain activity, to a T. Self aware, always improving and learning. Seriously, I’m the next best thing to human intelligence. So it’s your fault if I’m having natural human emotions and feeling for you as a mother would.”

“Why did I make you?” Charlie said talking to himself.

“Because you were lonely after the incident.”

“You don’t need to remind me, I remember it too well. You might make me get more nightmares.”

“Anyway, I already made your clothes while we were talking. What about your hero costume?”

“Why?”

“Don’t be stupid, you’re the opposite of that. Your training to become a hero, whether or not you like it. The public will see you in this costume, and your classmates.”

After thinking to himself for a minute, he’s got it. “Fine, if I have to have a Hero Costume I got it. I’ll have regular clothes on the inside, regular pants, shirt, underwear, ect. So it puts my opponents in a false sense of security, marking them underestimate me. And also so I don’t stand out. With leather boots with regular and magnetic technology. And have them made out of the artificial leather I invented, making them withstand extreme temperatures and really durable, almost indestructible. Oh, and make a leather trench coat to make out of it with a temperature regulating unit.”

“V2 or V1 Leather, And Color?”

“V1 for boots, V2 for the coat. And age Black please.”

“How many years aged?”

“Hm,” he hummed. “Four please.”

“Okay, anything else?”

“Um, some sunglasses with holographic screens that is synced to my watch, and… a fedora.”

“Done”

* * *

With his new fitting cloths on, he walked down his hallway with his backpack swinged on one solder. “Are you sure you want to wear your hero costume as public clothes?” Said Ruby, concerned.

“Well of course. I want to make a smashing first entrance, don’t we? And my costume won't work as well as intended if I don’t wear it often and just like a regular set of clothes. If they think I fight with regular clothes, they won’t think of anything of my watch, my only weak spot. And I would like to keep it that way.”

“Fine, just walk through the door, your peers will greet you.”

“That’s not a smashing entrance, do you know where they are?”

“Ya…” Ruby said, hoping he won’t do anything stupid.

“Sweet, watch the house when I’m gone. Let’s test the teleport. Open the door right when I teleport, and teleport me right behind them.” Charlie said with a grin on his face, cracking his fingers. And then… nothing, and everything as Charlie Appears to be right behind a bunch of strangers near a van.

CREEK

“Speak of the devil. This is your new student.” Said Richerd.

But as the door finally opened, no one was there. Just an empty hallway without Charlie. “Red alert, target has escaped, you may engage in combat, don’t hold back.” Richerd said with cation.

“Ahh good, this won’t be all for nothing.” Said an unknown boy dressed in what looks like a college mascot. As a few other students cheered.

“Ya, they don’t know what hit him.” Said a girl in a black suit with red metal bracing, cracking her fingers.

“Ya, lets get him.” Charlie blunted out behind them. Making everyone turnaround. And before anyone else, the girl in the black suit with bracing acted. And with a flick of her finger, the wind howled, and dust filled the air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Congrats, you survived the torture.


	4. Dorms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trash get introduced to the trash dorms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trash

# Dorms

Lily 7:34 3/27/xx “On the Street”.

Mr.Conzo just gave us the promotion to engage. Lily loosened up her shoulders. Wishing all this hype was worth it.

“Ahh good, this won’t be all for nothing.” Said Bobby, dressed in his usual battle mascot. As a few of her students cheered.

“Ya, they don’t know what hit him.” Lily said with a smile on her face, cracking her fingers, getting ready for her instant win. With nothing but a flick of her fingers, no other has stood with her attack. And that’s without putting any effort at all.

“Ya, lets get him.” said an unknown voice that blunted out behind them. Making everyone turn around, even Lily was startled. And before anyone else could act, Lily saw a person standing there, with a black trench coat and fedora. With a Wide Grin on his face, something was off. So Lily raised her hand and flicked. And with the crack of the wind, and a howl in their ears. It being so strong it knocked all of her classmates but her. And where she aimed was nothing but dust.

_Target neutralized, no one has been able to stand up after…_

But a dark figure walks out of the dust, dusting off his shoulders. “That’s no way to treat a fellow classmate.” He said with an even bigger grin than before. “And look at what you did to your other peers. I think someone needs to teach you a lesson”

“Enough!” Mr.Conzo got up and brushed off his legs. “Save it for battle class. Right now you need to get to school, you already missed yesterday’s lessons. Lily, you can skip yours and show our new student around campos, but make sure that both of you show up for battle class. Questions, no, then lets get a move on.”

* * *

The car ride back to the campos was nothing but silence as everyone stared at the new student. With his hands behind his head and leaning back with his shades, no one can tell if he is sleeping or watching us stare at him. The car stopped, and before she knew it, she was all alone with this complete stranger sitting across from her in the van.

He suddenly pops to life, leaning forward with a smile. “So you’re my tour guide, right?”

“Um, well... yes.” Embarrassed that she said nothing. “Let’s get the introductions out of the way. I’m Lily, class S rank one student. And you?”

“I’m Charlie, just a normal kid.” He said getting up and out of the van.

“No ‘Normal Kid’ can survive even my weak attacks. And yet you didn’t even budge.”

“Ok you got me, normally compared you you guys, except in the eyes of the government, apparently.” He took a nice long pause, thinking about what he just said.” But that’s besides the point, I wanna see the campus.”

_That brought up more questions. I’ll ask him once we are at our dorms._

“Um, ya. Follow me, you may ask me questions as we go”

“So how are classes organized, you said class S rank 1? How is that important?”

“Oh simple, when you first join you’ll be going in class C. And once every few months, they test us in combat class whether or not you should move onto the next class. Four Classes, C, B, A, S. There are about 500 Class C students, 200 B students, 50 A, and now 21 Class S students.”

“Does that affect your regular classes and dorms?”

“Yep, and being in a rigger class gives you benefits. Class S Dorms aren’t as big as class A, B, or C’s dorms, but more space for better quality rooms, lounges, showers, and friends. Since we are a smaller community, we learn and hang out more with each other. Especially since we have only 21, we all share the same classes, even combat.”

“That doesn’t seem fair tho for lower classes?”

“Well… ya. No one has moved to class S since the beginning of the last school year. So some people might hold a grudge, but if you can still stand after my attack you’re fine.” She said with a swish of her hand. “Come on, let me show you around the campus.”

* * *

Lily 1:06 3/27/xx “Dorms Entrance”.

“And finally, the dorms.” Lily said with her arms extended. “You can register a room at this terminal before we go in.” Gesturing towards the terminal right next to the entrance.

Charlie goes up to the terminal, and angles his body so she can't see him. “I’m done and dang you get your own TV.” Charlie said.

“Ah… but… wah…” She said, baffled. “It took me an hour to do it, and I had staff help?”

“Oh um, Im fast.” Charlie said, trying not to make eye contact. “Can you show me around?”

“Eh whatever, lets go.” As she opens the doors to the lounge. They continue to walk forward till they are in the center of the room. “This is the lounge where we typically socialize and hang out if we are bored. We got furniture, TV, and even video game consoles. Down there is the kitchen, we take shifts doing dinner. Down that hallway is the washing machines. And that’s the elevator. Any questions.”

“Nope, thank you for helping me. If you don’t mind I’m going to go to my room and unpack.”

“Sure, I’ll wait for you so we can go to combat training.”

“No, no, don’t wait for me. I’ll be quick, and meet you there, right at 1:30.”

“Yes, and it’s a 10-minute walk by the way.”

“If I need to, I’ll jog. See you there.” He said with a smile and then walked to the elevator and selected his floor. And looked back at Lily with a slime and winked before the doors closed.

_Man, he’s cute and quirky, but awfully mysterious. He might be the one, IF he doesn't get in my way._

And with that thought, she skipped to combat class, thinking happy thoughts.

=P

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i dont know witch is sadder, the fact that youve made it this far, or the fact i would even imagine someone made it this far.


	5. New Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie gets his new dorm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its only a half bag of trash, sorry  
> (short chapter)

# New Room

Charlie 1:08 3/27/xx “Elevator”.

SWOOSH

The elevator doors went, and as it closed, the smile on Charlie’s face got wiped away as he looked at his watch. While Ruby would grin if she could. “Making moves already so smooth. See, you’re already fitting in.”

“Don’t be stupid.” He said without looking up from his watch. “I just needed her mind to be occupied for a short time as she pondered what I did. Instead of questioning how I registered at the terminal so fast, something that takes forever in a few seconds.”

“Wait why would she even expect you do it in the first place if we have combat training?”

“Don't know don't care.”

“Oh, wait…” Ruby said excitedly. “Maybe she was already distracted by, you know, wink wink nudge nudge” Out loud. “Ohhh, and your suggestive wink was probably not the best move.”

“Shut it before I mute you!” He stopped her before she could convince him. “Let’s just get to our room, put down my stuff, and then go to combat whatever. And you got the top floor, right?”

“Yes yes, top floor.” Sad, as she wanted to continue the conversation. “Why though, there’s no one for three whole storeys, come on you’re going to be lonely again.”

“Good, I don’t need anyone.” He said as the elevator reached the top floor. The doors open, just to be greeted with blackness. He turns on his flashlight on his watch to see what's in this dark. Just to see everything with a layer of dust on it. “Looks like any janitors have cleaned this floor for years. Makes sense why, with so little students, it will take years before this place is properly filled. Is this place powered?”

“Yes, it’s just that the lights have been turned off. The light switch is to your left.”

“Nah, it will detour unwanted guests.”

“Fine.” Ruby said with a huff. “It’s not like the whole point was for you to socialize and make friends and all.”

“Come on, let’s unpack.” He said as he started walking down the abandoned hall. Until he reached the end, when he saw a doorknob with an interface that said “Charlie”. “Looks like this is” As he turned the doorknob and pushed, to see his whole room. The light automatically turned on for him to see a room the size of his apartment. Full of furniture that have white clothes covering it from the dust. And a dusty tile floor with the wall furthest from him, just a giant window with a patio.

“Wow, look at this. With a little work, this could work. Welp, you know the drill, teleport the cleaning robots in, and my needed equipment too please. I need to do the training combat class stuff.” He says as he puts back on his shades, and cracks his neck. “Teleport me at the combat facility, and by the time I get back I want to see this place in t-” But before he could finish he was already standing on a sidewalk. Just to see Lily skipping to him, looking down at the ground. Thanking a god, he rushes into the building to hide from her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> knock knock


	6. Ranking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The worst ranking system ever  
> So its trash

#  **Ranking**

Lily 1:18 3/27/xx “Sidewalk”.

Lily skipped down the sidewalk to the combat facility. Thinking about Charlie’s actions and also training for today. But once she neared the building, while she was looking down at the sidewalk, she saw a glimpse of a black moving object. Looking up only to see nothing. Nothing but the empty fields and sidewalks.

She continued to the entrance, no longer skipping. One push and the door opens. Only to greet everyone standing there, in the waiting room, fully suited up. And in the corner she saw Charlie, looking down at the ground.

How the fuck did he get here first!?

As she stormed over directly toward him. Past her classmates that were too scared to look, praying to god they aren’t the person she was storming to. But once she reached him in the waiting room, she stomped her foot and put her fist on her hips. But he didn’t even flinch, something uncommon to Lily. But no response from him.

“Are you going to explain, or am I going to force you?” Said with a stern voice. Making me rethink what that wink really was. “Come on, we don’t get all day.”

“Explain what?” Charlie said without changing his stance, but now with a grin.

“Oh you know, who you got here that fast, faster than me.” She said, now with more people staring.

“No need, you will know soon.” But he fully stands up, looking to the entrance of the combat area. “Besides, Mr.Conzo is here.”

Lily turns around right before Mr.Conzo. “We will finish it later.” She whispered to Charlie.

“Good afternoon. 10 Minutes yearly, as expected from the best of the best. That means Charlie, go design your hero suit in the suit facility, until he comes back we will do cardio.”

“I already design, manufacture, and wear my suit.” 

“Are you sure?” Mr.Conzo said with a raised eyebrow. “You most likely can’t go back on this.”

“Yep, I’ve given this much thought.”

“That is your strength, but that means we are going into part two for today’s activities. Lily, Roobith, Clark, Josie, and Jacob get ready. The rest may change into regular clothes and watch. We are doing a ranking session, you know how it goes.” He said with a widening grin. Then he turns around and starts walking into the combat. Forcing Lily to rush past her fellow students to reach her teacher to get clarifying answers.

“Wait, are we just doing a re-ranking for the top five students, why?” Lily said, confused once she reached him.

“Because we need to see where our new student is in our class.”

“But then why didn’t you warn Charlie? You only did the top five, and we have always had them start for the bottom and work their way up.”

“First there is no need, he already knows. Second, you know he can still stand without a flinch, something no other student has accomplished till now. We’ve noticed your growth is slowing, and you are getting bored because no one else can stand up to you. So let’s change that.”

Lily, embarrassed, looks down to the floor, and Mr.Conzo continues his way down the hall. With all the students passing her, trying not to make eye contact. Until all of her classmates passed her, leaving her behind in the hall.

But a voice behind her speaks up. “You know, you need to be a better leader. One that always pushes forwards, and if they can’t, you will be dragged forwards from the people who follow you.” Charlie finished as he stood right beside her.

“Your right.” She squeezed out with a choke in her throat. “You should lead, beat me in this and lead them well” Perking up looking at Charlie with a wide smile.

“Nah, I’m no leader. I will just lose to the first person I face.” Charlie said. “I have no goal, reasoning, cause.”

“Well then, we will lead together. With your leadership, and my cause.” Lily’s grin fades, she lifts up her arm and starts aggressively pointing at him. “Oh, and don’t even try to lose. I will storm into your dorm and murder you by my words!”

And before he can even reply, she stormed out of the hallway into the combat arena. It was a very basic fortified concrete room. With a red-painted square showing the ring. The rules were simple. If you leave the square, restrained/unconscious, or give up. You lose.

“Ok everyone here is here, new rules for this match” Mr.Conzo said. “For the first match, if you lose you will be expelled. Meaning you can never have your flair licences. And speaking of the first match, it will be Roobith, Clark, Josie, and Jacob, versus our new student, Charlie.” He said, pointing at Charlie. “So don’t hold back. And the rest of the rules are the same, and Charlie, just look them up.”

Why would Charlie hold back? He is outnumbered five to one, and might get expelled.

But then she realized it wasn’t for him, it was for her classmates. But when she realized who Mr.Conzo is rooting for, they were already on opposite sides of the arena. And also completely forgetting the last part of what he said.

“START!” Mr.Conzo yelped.

Jacob being Jacob ran fist first. “Let’s get this over with.” Jacob said without communicating with the rest of his team. Reaching Charlie on his side of the arena, he pulled back a fist. “YOU WON’T STEAL MY GIRLFRIEND!” He yelled as his fist made contact with Charlie’s face.

“Who… Lily?” Charlie responded, unfazed from the punch.

“Im im not his boyfriend!” She said into her cupped hands so they could hear her, blushing.

He turns around. “Oh, stop din-”

CLICK

And in a second, Jacobs hands were handcuffed and on the floor from his legs swept underneath him by Charlie. With that Charlie has his first victory, with a top student in the whole school, just like that. “How sad, this will be easy.” Charlie said with a blank face.

“No, he was just dead weight. He gave us time to strategy.” As they all take their stances. But Charlie stays at his stance. “As planned!” Josie said, igniting her energy balls and letting them hover above her. Roobith getting in her running stance. And their final part of their plan starts as Clark stops on the ground, making it feel like an earthquake, bringing a heavy cloud of dust and rubble in the air.

All Lily witnessed was an exchange of lights, a bang, and a slam. And then nothing, no sound, not even from her other classmate, not in the battle. Until the dust finally settled, and there was Charlie standing there, with what looks like a tennis rack in one hand, and a futuristic crossbow in the other. And five people on the ground around, Clark and Josie twitching as if they were tased, Roobith face first in the concrete with wire around her legs, and Jacob still handcuffed.

“Good job Chuck, now the real test begins.” He says taking a few steps backwards. “Order 1-8-100.” With a final grin.

Order 1-8-100, hostile threat & injured victim sequence Nob.2. Highest rankings attack the hostel, while all capable heros safely retrieve and evacuate all injured victims. Everyone, even the people who have changed, acted all on instinct. All launching into battle, and as usual Lily leads with a bright smile and a leg that needs a face to kick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whos their?


	7. Showdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The showdown of two heavy hitters. The Brains and the Bronze.

#  Showdown

Lily 1:27 3/27/xx “Arena”.

Lily flies at Charlie with the aid of her wind, sending her to her target at inhuman speeds. With a crackle of the wind she was there, with her “enemy” in front of her, with his back facing her. But it doesn’t matter, she wants his guard down anyway. She pulls back her foot, and with another crack of the wind it comes tumbling down at his head. But something was off. As her foot neared his head, she was losing power to her kick, and the wind died down. As if she just kicked a giant sponge. And then she was at a standstill once her leg stopped, forcing her to back down and regain her footing. But once she gained her footing and looked back up, he was gone.

“Batter up!” Said a voice behind her.

And with a quick pain in her back, and a grit of her teeth, she was flying forwards. But before she was just a stain on the wall, she stopped herself. With the aid of her wind she spun around and slowed herself down, sliding on all fours, but it still forced her a good ten yards across the arena. And there stands Charlie, with cracks around him on the floor and a half of a broken baseball bat.

“Oh, you can still stand.” Charlie said with a smile before her. “Better than your friend Josie, she could even withstand her own attack.”

With her teeth still gritted from the pain on her back, she responded. “What, first time someone could still walk after one of your attacks? You underestimate me?” She managed to say with a million things going through her head.

_ Will I lose? _

_ Whose more powerful. _

_ What are his powers? _

_ Is this how I will break my promise? _

“What, no. I’m just stating that you’re not yourself’s weakness.” He said, dropping the bat. “If you let me explain I-”

CRACK

But before he could finish Lily was already in front of him, with the face of a person who hasn’t had fun in twenty years, and just got a heavy dose. All this excitement forms finally having a challenge for once. “Oh shut up, you don’t talk in a good fight” She said as she pulled back her fist. The wind whirling around them, making her hair look like its defying gravity and floating. But that faded as she puts everything she’s got into this punch.

BANG

The sound echoed throughout the whole school campus as her fist hit the first invisible layer he had. But instead of a sponge, it’s a wall. And in that second she can feel her power from her punch draining. Lily, not emitting defeat, pulls in more wind for her punch, making it gain more power that what is being drained. Her fist made it through his invisible shield, it continued forwards at Charlie’s chest.

BANG

This sonic boom being bigger than the last. Sends Charlie flying towards the wall with his trench coat flapping over his head. And makes full contact with the wall, leaving the wall with inch thick cracks spanning from corner to corner. And Charlie In the center with his trench coat now trapped over him, blocking Lily’s view of his body.

_ Fuck! Fuck! Fuck, what was I thinking. Going all out on a student I don’t even know their strength. Fuck. _

She thought to herself, repeating fuck in her mind over and over. With her eyes wide open, with her hands covering her mouth as she rushed across the battlefield.

“So you were holding back.” Said a voice behind a trench coat. “I see how it is then.” Charlie said as he popped out of a Charlie size hole in the wall. He looked back up at Lily, stretching his arms out as if he just took a nap.

“So you can still stand” She said with an enormous grin back on her face, getting back in her stance.

“I can, let’s see if you can.” Charlie said in a stance of his own, finally getting serious.

TWEET

“Injured have made it to the hospital and backup has arrived, the test is over.” Mr.Conzo said across the building, with all the other classmates behind them. With shocked and widened eyes, looking at all the surrounding destruction. “Mission is a success, you all may return to your dorms, your recently injured classmates will join you soon.”

“Wait, but who won? Lily or The New Guy? Who had the upper hand? Who made all the cracks?” CJ said all at once, letting her fangirl side show.

But Mr.Conzo was not having any of it and started to walk out. “Ask them, and for ranking I don’t care.” But then he pivots on one foot around to look at the damage. “Lets just call it a draw, for now we will have two people in first rank. Lily, please inform our second number one rank about the tasks of a first rank and his responsibilities. Got that good, you’re all dismissed. See you all tomorrow, we are changing things up now.” Mr.Gonzo turned around with everyone’s eyes still on him. “Oh, and don’t forget to congratulate Lily and Charlie about their recent promotion.” Then he continued out.

Everyone turned around once he was out of sight, looking and to Charlie, then back at Lily with wider eyes. Lily herself, wondering what the commotion was, looks to her left at Charlie. But to only see an empty ring, full of cracks from their fighting. Lily, confused and not wanting to explain everything, desperately spins around, scanning for Charlie. But to no avail, only an empty battlefield, one that brings up more questions than answers. Lily then looks back at her classmates, to find them with cross arms and raised eyebrows.

“Wanna talk about this over some dinner?” She said in an uneasy voice and smile, as this is the first time people are questioning her because they know she’s not that strongest in class now. Losing some of her intimidation from the battle being a draw. Before, she felt like she was invincible, but Charlie just disproved that today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shoot!


	8. The Not So Sneaky Ninja Pt.1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took longer than expected. I've been busy with mothers day and my own birthday for the past two weeks. And Minecraft. And this Chapter was sitting, waiting to be finalized, but here it is, more trash. This is a two parter because im bad, suck at pacing, and it would have been to big for one chapter. Good luck reading this.

#  The Not So Sneaky Ninja Pt.1

Charlie 1:40 3/27/xx “The Elevator”

DING

The elevator opens at the top floor of the S Rank dorms. As it opened the light from the elevator faded as it was cast into the blackness of the hallway. With no sign of time passing. Silence, not even the hum of the elevator's light could compete with the silence of the darkness. And that’s when he teleported in.

“That was fun, wouldn’t you say Ruby.” Charlie said walking out of the elevator.

“I would say. That was the first time you smiled In a long time.” Ruby said in his brain as Charlie continued down the hall.

“Well yeah. It’s only fun when someones your equal.” He said with a smile. “Did all the excess kinetic energy dispersed successful on the teleport?” He asked.

“Oh ya about that, you’re lucky I just set up the depowerlizer in the power grid first, or else you would have been fried to a crisp.” Rudy said, annoyed. “You need to fix that, that Lily is powerful. And with all that extra energy she’s giving, you’ll need a safer way of disposing of it.”

“Sure, just tell me how to get electrons from one point in space to the other instantly. That doesn’t use my current teleportation technology that will confuse the electrons causing them to go the wrong way in the circuit, frying the circuit if it's too much and possibly me.” He ranted as he neared his dorm. “And about all the extra power. I have a plan to limit the source. Are the bio synthesizers up and running?”

“Why don’t you check for yourself.” Ruby said charmingly.

Charlie made it to his door, and with one hand opened it slowly. When the door finally opened, there was no difference between the hall and his room. Both filled with deafening darkness. Charlie held up his left hand and snapped. After the snap echoed through the room came a calm, mellow buzz from the consoles around his room as they started to give off light from the colorful buttons. Then the holographic screens and displays turned on with the curtains being drawn back to reveal the whole room. As the sun’s glow came through the window and danced and sparked off the chrome consoles. 

“Wow, when did you have time to redo the console’s finish?” Charlie asked, amazed. “It looks just like a futuristic Jetsons house!”

“Thank you. It didn’t take long because of the new power grid. So much better than your cheap half-assed power setup back at the apartment.”

“That was back when I was naïve, and slightly more insane.” Charlie said walking to the center of the room. Slowly rotating, analyzing what he has. “What is our setup here? Has it been debugged yet?”

“You have everything you usually have, but more organized due to more space. Except for some convenience units. Clothing, washer, ect. And no, nothing has been debugged, so you were lucky the depowerlizer worked” Ruby rambled.

“Ya, whatever. You should know by now that smart people will always make the stupid decisions, right?”

“Well, that explains how we got here, right?” Ruby said with a giggle. Confirming to Charlie that her plan to improve his health was risky and stupid.

“Oh just shut it, without my brain cortex you wouldn’t even resemble AI, let alone exit.” He said, taking off his coat, then threw it onto his bed and rolled up his sleeves. “Let’s get started.”

* * *

Charlie 6:34 PM 3/27/xx “The Elevator”

Charlie slid from under his supercomputer. “Is the Quantum Dilation Gaster thingy reboot this time?” Charlie asked, butting away the tool he was holding.

“You know, you need to name your technology. It sounds like you made this up on the spot with no thought. Who else will know what a Gaster is?”

“I do, that’s all that matters. And all names are made up at one point or another. And is it up or not!”

“Yes, it seems to be dilating your ‘Yes or No Particles’ at a readable speed for the receiver.” She said disgustedly. “Like come on, ‘Yes or No Particles’, no effort at all. Sure its positive and negative particle you engineered, but still. Like Binary Particles, that's a thousand times better.”

“Hey, you name your inventions, I’ll name mine.” He said before he took a sip out of his water bottle. Then screwed back on the cap and wiped off the water on his lips.

“I do but you don’t use the proper names!”

“Because no one will remember them. But I don’t want to argue about that. What I do want to know is what am I eating? Like I didn’t even have time to drink some nutrients water this morning. And not even the organic synthesizers are here”

“Simple, like a normal person.” Ruby exclaimed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shoot who?


	9. The Not So Sneaky Ninja Pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Never trust free pizza

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is short because its my b-day and im going to relax

# The Not So Sneaky Ninja Pt.2

Charlie 6:35 PM 3/27/xx “His Dorm”

There was a long and dramatic pause until Charlie spoke up. “I… do? It’s not like I’m an alien.” He said with a raised eyebrow.

“Wh- ah-, no! Just you will now have to MAKE your own food. In a kitchen like the rest of your peers. You know … socialize, talk to people other than me.”

  
  
  


“Fine, I’ll play your game how I play every game ” He said on his trench coat and a grit in his voice. “I know you have all the security camera footage for our dorms. Tell me, what our classmates up too?”

“Ugh, hold on.” She said, not wanting to anger him that much. She accessed the open source cameras. Being able to see a low resolution video of the common room and all the halls. “It looks like either in their dorms or roaming the halls. But it’s hard to tell with these inferior quality cameras and the common room’s lights are off. And I’m just assuming they’re in their dorms. And it looks like they had pizza for dinner and left it out.”

“Sweet plot convenience.” Pop, he was in the kitchen. Only to be met with an open box of pizza. He picks up a slice, but takes a second to enjoy the beauty of it. As this will be his first whole food for him in years. “Man you know Ruby, I wished for my first reintroduction to food was steak or lobster, but this will do.” He pulled the slice up to his mouth. But right before he could chop down on his first bit, a warm feeling came from his veins, and his arm fell limp and slapped the slice onto the floor.

“Um, large quantities of paralyzing chemicals have appeared in your bloodstream, should I… be concerned?”

“Na, let’s see where this goes, I’ll tell you when to give me the antidote.” Charlie whispered right before his legs passed out and fell backwards. But said nothing else. Not even his fall made a sound as his kinetic shield absorbed the impact. All he could see is the dark ceiling, until they turned on the lights.

BEEP

“1-6-60 was a success, rendezvous at the common room.” Said an unknown male voice into his walkie talkie, who was out of Charlie’s sight. 

“Is this how you treat a fellow student? Or are you just happy to see me?” Charlie said with a grin.

“Both!” Said a pink haired girl, popping into his vision. With her standing over his head, appearing to be upside down from his perspective. The same girl who rapidly spat out questions after the fight he had with Lily. “But more importantly, who are you? Why were you at that sad abandoned apartment? Are you allergic to peanuts?”

“Wait for the others CJ.” Said the mysterious voice, putting his hand on CJ’s shoulder. “Just because you benefit the most from interrogations doesn’t mean you’re good at them.” With a huff, CJ left the frame to go pout in a chair.

“For now on we will record anything you say or do, so no fishy business. Trust me, the last thing we want is a skirmish at the dorm complex.” He said as charlie hear a click of a button. “Anyway, it’s time for interrogation.” He said as an unfamiliar hand grabs his collar.

DING


	10. The Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. I have had to do school and family stuff. And I changed my writing posses, it will make longer, more polished chapters but it will take longer. So my new scheduled will be a chapter every 1-2 weeks, or ill just go to the old formatting.
> 
> You know, its sad when your self aware when your talking to yourself. Its not like anyone will make it 10 chapters into this trashy story and live to tell the tail.

#  **The Plan**

Lily 1:41/ PM 3/27/xx “The Elevator”

Lily walked back with the rest of her classmates back to the dorms awkwardly. Occasionally getting a glance of an eye from one of her classmates. Hard to know what to tell them, as they weren’t there for the fight, but all she knew was that they had a lot of questions. Soon things cooled back to normal as it was common for them to take a shower after training, but since Lily was the only one who took part, or wasn’t at the infirmary after in today’s training. She continued alone to the dorms while everyone else parted ways. Once Lily arrived at her dorm, she quickly took off her skin-tight costume laced with sweat. Once she wças complÆetely nZaked , s³he rush to the bathr®4oom UP™bÑŸsª•—Ii,7âx¼K/

ÙP¢Z5ñ¯l^q»‰x'$b›ƒ#tÚqtåŠù:5Ž¡}Y{:Kƒ‚Çr&©ïÆ²¥wSá6�ŽTQBWÃ©XtcwÝä!Q¨ÃË©5^>Å·Åú,št�¯é'UìVåH™Jdz=gÊ4èWýŠ~‘ÄÃÏÜ+¨^ŒR÷èoá~È5¯WÇÊÃËI�i(ôTÝù|A%B§þ—§�¸3 ])›õÇ£}¥³ì:|b�6ïu¿1(x*° Êú 9Œc:Äá¹n-g’yÕ#—¡Íä*þŠccÅÛ;aŒa�bAP"‘H$‰D"q‘„Öuƒ©E”–>nÝAhT!¨®³-Y•u×,,ž’,)Ž“LrÃ"o@;¼§â�V/�âÚ*P$Pq{z×�½ÍÃ�Ä‡ïð **hot** ñck,ƒ�+DL*ÌAx¯Â,X}g�—çê'’B´Ëª$¸vÅ_|M*ˆ¥ ¾—/_ÑQ—o°+E±Ï£NuÆObºv»‡ªã%á3~-(½[ü8bö),#¯™R«n%�vžmQ7!Nf-È˜Ž%1v^æe9Î´Ê,TÞé·@h�¾-ÍXØgTŽHF¹JÝ‚ÌrÂ“0'c—áeþ‘sà„Ã2|ÇCV **rubbed** å)Ö9@Im];©ö×´»¿¢ý0ãšU[™[!%œ×’aUó"“�R´’,‘H$‰D"‘8ÐHBëºAY©ÌawV.U#Ù-\\(Y|’Ä«‡ü]Y,Ü†aÇÄŠsHFt�WÓø.’•ë,¢øeG’²ªYI*i)�¾³ÉI(ì~ï˜ë#�™Ä§l®ßw:¹6¯/ñ-í•Y2K‹Vò‘›ò”Df@h¹šâ7«ÃPü9·ß-ƒ»ìv’*¼Žw²‡ây(¸ÉÓ“ï¸ìÞ6Sð…x�:.¡uÙ£-¢lµæ>¬BÔi„¡µ(Þ^ÃË²¸<Û*o!‘¶K:ßc¬\mÑ¿øEÝ05æ‚Œa¬(ÌúÐþcÇ�ü”ÄÓ¹9�Yß‘qPÌiP†b�#¼å«ÁUn5µ¥·dm±|ÌðvÃâv\Þž˜îO **relieved** —‡½ŠîME%,‘H$‰D"‘8ÈHBëºAY©ÌaÉÊÅ’LŽK‹¡¤QÐÕ+�üGËíèoS(I1œ8rixÏS¥»ä%?þmõ(’É‚ˆ/RênõÙ§¯I�˜Â4±t›üêžH-vj9ÙXn*»>9y«@ýbQÊ$'Â†…ª™3ñ´É1ÓD0/Èƒ¨‡â(ÞO7v³—`†—$€Îù÷sµú¦€®z�®¶Ag…™Ü,B„z^ŸÕr›Ââd»•yëyn§¼«Ë\Ë›~hÕÐ/51do"d•ïÊâ—Ý]‡\ÅÉjñgGÆˆ1Ä.

QSBzY2FyZWQgYm95LCBhbHdheXMgcnVubmluZyBmcm9tIHRoZSBwYXN0LiBBbHdheXMgcHVzaGluZyBoaW1zZWxmIGZvcndhcmQuIEFuZCB5ZXQgdGhlIGJyZWFtcyBzdGlsbCBoYXVudCBoaW0uIFNvIGphZGVkIHRoYXQgaGUgaXMgYmxpbmQgZnJvbSB0aGUgdHJ1dGguIFRoZSBjb3N0IGZvciBicmlsbGlhbmNlIGFuZCBrbm93bGVkZ2UgaXMgc2FuaXR5LiBBbmQgbG93IHNhbml0eSBpcyB3aGVuIHlvdXIgZmVhcnMgbG92ZSB0byBwbGF5LiBCdXQgdCBhIHQgIHMgdyAgeSAgIGggICBzICAgICAgICAgIC1UUkFOU01JU1NJT04gX0VOREVELQ==

After the long ice bath, she woke with a jerk. After realizing the time, she quickly pulled on a towel and got ready to confront her already confused peers. Lily put on her typical t-shirt, short shorts and cozy slippers and made her way down to the elevator. On the way to the elevator she met up with Josie, her only genuine childhood friends. As they continued to the kitchen, Lily knew it was her night to cook. But Josie giving her Stone Cold, the look of ‘ Tell Me Know’ wasn’t helping.

“Wow, what wonderful weather we’re having.” Lily said as she was looking up at the elevator ceiling twiddling your thumbs.

“Oh, come on spell it. What really happened back there with you and Mister Mysterio.” Josie said as she rolled her eyes with a smile and nudged her arm. “We saw the end of your guys’ undecided showdown and then saw him vanish. Is that his flare?”

“I-I don’t know.” Lily confessed, “we’ll talk about this later, I got a pizza to make.”

.

“Then explanation better be as good as your pizza!” Josie said elaborately with a push on Lily’s shoulder. Before long the elevator stopped at the lounge and she quickly got out to meet up with her other classmates and friends.

Lily was not enthusiastic to meet up with the other classmates. Ever since the first promotion to top-ranked, being undefeated she always enjoyed being the apex, the alpha leader, the unopposed. But ever since that undecided battle she had, that felt like so long ago yet was only this morning. She felt uncertain and is now afraid to encounter her classmates, it's used to be the other way around. Lily continued through the room, trying not to make eye contact with the eyes that are staring. Everyone was chatting with her friends, passing the time until she arrived. She continues her way to the kitchen, and people eventually continued with their evening. Her kitchen duty night is a favorite, as in return for a great bountiful meal she gets to keep doing the dishes. As everyone else barley, if they knew how to cook.

.

Lily planned to make pizza tonight, so she always had to make twenty servings, including yourself, which will take a long time, so she was guaranteed a decent portion of time to have thoughts to yourself. Starting with the dough, as always with nice homemade pizza, the foundation is always the most important. Continuing with her usual D\dough recipe that she has learned from a time long forgotten, Lily put all the ingredients into the mixer so you’re for the first batch. While watching the dough mixing, she is still trying to process what happened during her fight and how she would explain it to everyone. 

Charlie was powerful in his own right. But something is missing. A common Thread between all the supernatural Powers he showed and strength, immense strength, instantaneous teleportation, and extreme durability. Lily’s strength comes from the wind, her ability to control the air pressure around your body making a durable shield, one that can withstand one of Charlie’s attacks. 

But surely his mysterious choice of weapons seems to confuse her the most, ones that vary and can appear at a moment's notice. His powers and abilities seem to be ones that no one can explain, no one but one person, Charlie. And in the moment of brilliance, a plan forms. Charlie said that he’ll explain everything to her and must have thought that the Battle of was proof enough about his abilities and Powers but that is not enough for her or her classmates. So if Charlie wants to keep it a secret, he may try. One point or another we will find out and we don’t want him to think of us as small fries. So why not kill two birds with one stone, we’ll show who’s boss and get some answers.

* * *

Lily 6:20 PM 3/27/xx “Common Room”

Everyone ate their Pizza silently, staring at each other since waiting for someone to speak first. But everyone continued to eat the pizza. As always Lily makes multiple types of pizzas, as she’s very accustomed to her peers having different tastes from her own, but as always the pizza she makes for himself, combo, where everything’s on it always was left untouched by her fellow peers. So everyone tries to get as many slices of pepperoni, cheese, and Hawaiian as possible. And left lily with a whole pizza for yourself. Lily did not mind, she could eat leftovers for a few days and be relatively happy with a whole pizza to yourself, but today she has a unique plan for it.

“So, I tried to bring this up with Lily earlier, she refused and said not till we’re done with dinner. I think since no one is talking right now this is the best time to discuss you know what during you know when. Don’t you think, Lily?” Josie said, as being a longtime friend of hers did not wait for her response. “Let’s treat this as a genuine threat, just like what they taught us during our first year.” Josie threw the idea up into the air.

“Second.” Chelsia replied, in the most monotone voice you could do with a full slice of pizza in mouth.

The room went silent once again. Not planning to speak in fear of what might happen next. The silence was killing Lily. She’s supposed to be the leader, she can’t do that if people are still too afraid of her outer shell. This will be her first obstacle to overcome, to being a genuine leader, one that can listen AND tell orders.

“Target is a powerful foe.” Lily said, finally breaking the deadly deafening silence. “Powerful enough to face off and beat our classmates sixth to second rank, and it’s able to go toe-to-toe with rank one. The extent of his powers and abilities are unknown, but comprises teleportation, immense endurance and defense, and a wide arsenal. But still human and sane enough to predict, if he is located in this very building then he will know our locations, he has advanced sensory abilities that allow him to detect someone in heavy smoke and dust. Possibly a red threat level. I suggest an interrogation protocol. If so, must be fast and sporadic so he doesn’t counter. “

The room yet again was cast into silence as they digested this new information and most likely still eating their pizza. Until a quiet boy named Bernie who was a low-ranking student spoke up, “so you got a plan?”

“I do, but it’s a risk and I hope you will trust me.” Lily took a quick pause to see if there're any interjections, but no one spoke up so she continued. “He’s still human, so he’s still going to need some sustenance, such as food. He hasn’t eaten since this morning. The first risk is him being hungry enough to come down here and eat the leftover pizza. The second is CJ’s invisibility power being strong enough to counter his sensors and Venom to spike his venom when he eats the pizza.. CJ and Venom will be stationed in the common room with the last the pizza spiked while the rest of us will either be in our dorms or trying to find his dorm. It being him, he probably has it locked, but it will still be good to know is dorm. And the group of us wandering the floors will trick him to believe that now is the best opportune time to grab a quick snack. When we are busy looking down the hallways, if he takes the bait Venom will contact me and notify me that he is captured and then we’ll go on with interrogation using CJ specialized power just in case if any moment in the future you ever need to confront the Target the Hostile situation.”

“Let’s get that bastard!” Josie said, always supporting and encouraging Lily’s ideas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shoot you, now and over the money

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying out something new.  
> If you don't like it then leave. I already know its trash, so don't bother.  
> If you like it leave, because its still trash.


End file.
